Oscillators or oscillation circuits may be configured to generate signals at a particular frequency for a variety of different types of purposes. Various types of oscillators exist, including ring oscillators, LC tank oscillators, crystal oscillators, among other types of oscillators. Some types of oscillators, such as ring oscillators and LC tank oscillators, may be adjusted to generate a signal with a particular frequency. One problem encountered by oscillators is the introduction of noise into the generated signals by adjusting signals or other factors in circuits surrounding the oscillators.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.